A New Beginning
by TammyDevil666
Summary: Buffy and Spike meet again a year after "Chosen," but things aren't always as they seem. Spuffy!
1. Chapter 1

This idea just came to me and I decided to go with it. I'm aware that something similar has probably been done many times before, but it's hard to be completely unique in this fandom. Hopefully this is a bit different than every other reunion fiction out there. It's pretty short, only about three parts long. Hope you guys like it!

**Chapter 1**

"Hey, Anne, did you see the major hottie that just walked in? A guy that good looking should seriously be illegal."

The brunette rolled her eyes, used to her co-worker's bluntness by now, but it never stopped getting on her nerves. Anne glanced over to the table where said hottie was sitting. He had dark hair, and what looked to be some expensive suit, but other than that, she couldn't find anything all that impressive about him. His back was to her, so she couldn't make out his face. She took a deep breath and headed in his direction, pad and pen in hand; putting on a fake smile once she approached him. "So, what can I get you today?"

"How about some answers? Like why a beauty such as yourself is working in a dump like this."

She glanced up at the familiar voice, shock taking over her features at the man she never thought to see again. "Spike?"

He grinned. "Buffy, or is it Anne now?"

She placed her hand over her nametag, not knowing exactly what to say. "You're not blond," was the first thing to come out of her mouth, cringing at how lame that sounded.

Spike chuckled. "The same could be said about you, but that doesn't exactly answer my question. Last I saw, you were living the life in Italy with the bloody Immortal, now I find out that you've been living in San Diego this whole time. Want to explain that to me, love?"

Buffy felt anger take over. "I don't have to explain anything to you. I hear that you've been alive for a year now, came back only nineteen days after we destroyed the Hellmouth. And yet you didn't care to let me know that you weren't dead, so why should I tell you anything?"

He nodded. "All right, I deserve that. I think we have a lot to talk about, pet. What do you say we do that somewhere else?"

She let out a sigh. "I get off in a half an hour if you want to wait till then. I guess we can go to my place."

Spike nodded. "Well, I better keep myself busy then. I'll take a burger with everything on it, plate of fries on the side, and a black coffee. Have a bit of an appetite these days."

She made a note of his order, then headed toward the kitchen. Buffy thought about what Spike said, then realized he walked into the diner in broad daylight, no blanket to protect himself from the deadly rays. She supposed that was one of the things they would be talking about later.

* * *

Buffy had Spike's food in her hands, stopping at the sight of Lisa sitting across from him, blatantly flirting. She rolled her eyes at the display, that girl made Faith look like a nun. Once she got closer to the table, she could make out some of the conversation.

"So, if you're not doing anything later, maybe we could hook up or something. You look to be new in town, I could show you around."

Buffy tried not to let the fact that Lisa practically thrust her breasts in his face bother her, or the fact that Spike was very obviously checking them out.

He broke out of his daze at the arrival of Buffy, putting on a somewhat shy expression. "Sorry about that, ducks. I already made other plans."

Lisa pouted and stood up, writing something down on a napkin and handing it to him. "Here's my number if you change your mind," she said with a wink, then walked away.

Buffy slammed the burger down in front of Spike, putting the coffee beside it as she gave him a smile. "Are you interested in any dessert? She's not on the menu, though."

Spike could tell that she was jealous, and felt a little thrilled by that. "No, this will be fine."

Buffy nodded and was about to walk away, but his voice stopped her.

"You look really good, pet."

Buffy knew that was a lie. She was a mess. No make up, hair all in a messy ponytail, but she just gave him a small smile and headed back to the kitchen.

* * *

"I get that you have a chance at a normal life now, with all those other Slayers around. What I don't get is why you're here, and why you're going by Anne. I heard about that summer after you sent Angelus to Hell. It looks like you're just repeating it all over again."

Buffy stopped to stare at him. "There's more going on, Spike. You don't know what I've been through the last year, I had to get away. Giles has been a big help, he set decoy Slayers up all over the world pretending to be me. Making sure that nothing evil would know I was here. I may not be the only Slayer anymore, but I still have a lot of enemies out there. I've built a life here with Dawn; she's the only one I've been keeping in contact with. She wouldn't listen when I told her not to come with me, but now I don't know what I would have done without her."

Spike nodded as they started walking again. "Okay, I can understand that to an extent, but you're not the type to hide from evil."

Buffy took a deep breath when they finally made it to her apartment building, remaining silent all the way up to her floor. When they finally reached her door, she turned to look at him. "It's not just me that I'm worried about anymore."

Spike didn't know what she was getting at as he followed her into the apartment, meeting the somewhat angry face of Dawn. She had really grown in the last year.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in," she said to Spike, then turned her sister. "What is he doing here?"

"Don't start, he showed up at the diner. We have a lot of catching up to do."

Dawn rolled her eyes, anything else she would have said was cut off by the sound of a baby crying. "I'll get him," she explained, making her way into the back room and closing the door.

Spike spoke up once she was gone. "I think it's starting to make more sense to me now. Dawn has a baby? Is that why you needed to hide? You think demons would come after her because she's the Slayer's sister?"

Buffy shook her head, smiling when Dawn came back into the living room, a small bundle in her arms.

"He's a bit fussy; I think he just wanted Mommy."

Buffy took the baby out of Dawn's arms, rocking him back and forth.

Spike's eyes widened when the infant immediately calmed down, Dawn's words coming back to him about the baby needing his mother. "Bloody hell."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Dawn glanced between the two former lovers, speaking up when it looked like neither of them would.

"I think I'm gonna turn in now, let you two talk. Nice seeing you again, Spike."

He hardly noticed when Dawn left, too absorbed in the sight of Buffy holding a baby. "I guess it would be stupid of me to ask who the mother is, right?"

Buffy took a deep breath. "When I found out I was pregnant, I was terrified. I was so afraid of my baby being in danger, so we came up with this plan. It was working well. Even you and Angel thought that was me in Rome, but I have to say, the Immortal? Come on, my taste in men isn't that bad. He's such a shallow, pretty boy. There is no way I could be with someone that fixated on their looks, it would drive me crazy."

That got a small chuckle out of him. "I won't argue with you there, but we did have every right to believe that was really you. Andrew did a pretty good job of convincing us."

"All part of the plan, I'm actually surprised he managed to lie that well. I'm sure he would have told you the truth, but you guys were working at Wolfram and Hart. It was hard to know exactly what side you were on."

Spike held his hands up. "First of all, I never worked there. I helped out, sure, but I went by my own rules. I never cared for that place, it was all Peaches." He glanced back to the bundle in her arms, asking the question he really didn't want to. "So, who's the lucky bloke? Tyke doesn't look all that old, must have had him a few months ago, had to be knocked up not too long after you left Sunnydale. Didn't waste any time, did you?"

Buffy glared at him. "I don't have to answer that. You sure as hell didn't seem to give me much of a thought. I had every right to move on, I'm sure you did the same."

Spike clenched his fists at his side, unclenching them at her next words.

"Except that I didn't. There hasn't been anyone in my life. I loved you, Spike. When I told you that in the Hellmouth, it was the truth. There could have never been anyone else." She moved closer to him, so he could get a better look at the baby, crystal blue eyes staring up at him. "I named him William. After his father."

Spike couldn't believe what he was hearing, shaking his head and taking a step back. "No, it can't be me. That's not possible. Last time I checked, vampires couldn't have children. Sure, it worked for Peaches and I'm still confused by that whole thing, but it's not exactly something that happens every day. I may be able to now, but there's no way I could have back then. I was still very much undead the last time we were together."

She rolled her eyes. "Would I make this up? I don't know how it happened, it just did. Believe me, we went into lots of researching just to discover how I became pregnant by a vampire, but we never found out the reason. I just thought of it as a miracle. Maybe the powers were finally giving me a break, letting me have a part of you after your death. Of course, then I found out you weren't really dead. Don't think I'm not still mad about that, by the way."

Spike nodded, not able to take his eyes off of the small child. "Right, still mad, that's very understandable. Could I hold him?"

Buffy smiled at his reaction, quickly handing the baby over to him. "Support the head," she said sternly.

Once Spike held the infant in his arms, gazing down at his angelic features, he knew that it was very much true. "Bloody hell," he whispered again. "I'm a father? I thought finally becoming human was the proudest moment of my life, but this definitely tops that."

"Yeah, which brings me to what I've been wondering since I saw you again. How exactly are you human?"

Spike tore his eyes away from William to look at her. "The Shanshu Prophecy."

She nodded in understanding. "Right, I heard about that. Wasn't it meant for Angel?"

Spike growled lowly. "It was meant for a soulled vamp, it didn't exactly mention any names. Angel supposedly signed it away, so I guess I was the only other choice. Assuming it really would have gone to him in the first place. He's still out there somewhere being all heroic, we lost touch months ago. I took a job here at a lawfirm, not Wolfram and Hart. I think this one might actually not be evil. It's just good luck that this is where you happen to be, too. I've been watching you the last couple of days, wondering when I should make my approach. I've seen you at the diner, the way your boss treats you, that trashy bint that was practically all over me. You're too bloody good for that place. I didn't understand why you would waste your time there, but now it makes sense." He gazed back down at William. "Normal job for a normal girl, have to take care of the nibblet. I still think you can do better."

Buffy crossed her arms over her chest. "And just what would you have in mind? With my past experience in the working world, there's not much else I could get."

"You could come work at the firm; I could put in a good word for you. The pay would be ten times better, with the added bonus of seeing me every day."

Buffy laughed. "That does make it hard to resist. As long as they're not evil, but don't forget that I'm still mad at you."

Spike moved over to her, cradling the baby to his chest. "I'm sure I can change your mind."

Buffy tried to take a step back, but Spike wouldn't let her.

"I've been very bad, I know that. To think that I could have stayed away from you this long, I don't know what I was bloody thinking. I'm here now, and I'm not going anywhere. You, me, and the bit, we're a family now."

Buffy got caught in his gaze. "You forgot about Dawn."

He smiled. "Now, we can't have that. She doesn't still have that urge to set me on fire, does she?"

Buffy slapped him lightly on the arm. "She was just hurt, but I think she really missed you. We both did."

Spike grasped her hand in his, giving it a light squeeze. "What can I possibly do to make it up to you?"

Buffy pretended to think about it, then stared him deep in the eyes. "Tell me that you still love me? Tell me that you never stopped?"

Spike was surprised that she could ask that, but didn't hesitate with his response. "I never stopped loving you, Buffy. I could never stop."

She sighed in relief. "I love you, too. I really do, Spike. I'm not just saying it."

Spike didn't think he could be any happier than he was after finding out he was a father, without giving much thought to his actions, he headed over to the nursery and gently lay the now sleeping child down in his crib.

She stared after him in confusion, raising her eyebrows when he made his way back over to her, a big grin on his face.

"I needed both hands."

Buffy was taken by surprise when he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to his chest and planting a passionate kiss on her lips.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

They spent the whole night lying in bed together, just talking. Only taking a break when little William woke up screaming his head off, so Buffy brought him into her bedroom.

Spike glanced over at Buffy. His girl was now sleeping peacefully; William snuggled up to her side. It was the most gorgeous sight that he had ever seen. It was still hard to believe that he was a father, but Spike couldn't be happier. He felt a bit peckish and quietly got out of bed, making his way into the living room. He found Dawn sitting at the counter, drinking coffee and eating cereal. Spike ran his fingers through his hair, not sure what to say to the teenager. It used to be that she was the only one he could talk to, but things were different now. They hadn't exactly left things on good terms. For all he knew, she still hated him.

"Are you just going to stare at the back of my head forever, or are you going to join me?"

Spike was startled at the sound of her voice, wondering how she knew he was there. He just shook his head and took a seat next to her.

Dawn gave him a look. "So, I take it things went well between you two last night?"

He nodded. "Better than I expected, I told her about everything and she actually didn't hit me in the nose. I would say that was progress."

"You're also easier to bruise now. I'm still pissed that you kept your return a secret from us, but I guess I can learn to deal. Buffy's willing to give you a chance, but I know how lonely she's been. I don't think I've really seen her smile since William was born. She used to spend all her time in bed, would hardly even come out to eat anything. I hate that she works in that hellhole, but it pays the bills. She refused to let me get a job, saying how my education is more important. All I'm saying is that my sister finally seems to be happy again, and I don't want anything to ruin that. If you're not here for good, then you need to leave her alone. I won't have you come back into our lives just to leave again. You're human now, which means you have a lot more opportunities out there. If you have any doubts about being a father, then just walk away now. William doesn't need to get attached to someone that plans on abandoning him."

Spike was stunned by her speech. His bit had really grown up; it was hard to believe that she was only eighteen. "I'm here for the long haul, Dawn. You know how much I love your sister; being away from her the last year didn't change that. And now finding out that I have a son? There is nothing in this world that can make me walk away from that. I'm not going anywhere. You'll probably end up getting sick of me," he finished with a smile.

Dawn nodded and stood up, rinsing her bowl and cup out in the sink. She turned back to him. "I have to get to school."

Spike let out a sigh, hoping to get more than that. He supposed he couldn't blame her; it would probably take Dawn longer to warm up to him again. Spike really missed the friendship they used to have; he would give anything to go back to that, but supposed he would take what he could get.

Dawn grabbed her bag and headed to the front door. She looked back at him one more time, then threw her bag to the floor and ran over to him, embracing him from behind.

Spike was caught by surprise, but quickly turned around to reciprocate the hug. He kissed her hair, whispering soothing words in her ear when he felt her tears.

Dawn pulled away, wiping her eyes in embarrassment and giving him a shy smile. "I'm really glad you're back. I missed you so much."

Spike felt touched, wiping one of her tears away with his thumb. "I missed you, too, bit. More than you could possibly know."

Dawn gave him a quick peck on the cheek, then snatched up her bag and swiftly made it out of the apartment.

He couldn't wipe the smile off of his face, until he heard the soft voice behind him.

"I was afraid that it might have been a dream."

Spike turned to see Buffy standing there, William nestled in her arms.

She took a deep breath. "I woke up and you weren't there. I've had so many dreams of you coming back to me, but every time I open my eyes, you're not there."

Spike hurried over to her, wrapping his arms around her tiny frame, being careful not to wake the still sleeping child. "I'm here, sweetheart. I'll never leave you again. I love you too bloody much for that."

Buffy gazed up at him. "I love you, too. I really want us to be a family, Spike."

He caressed her cheek lovingly. "We already are, baby."

Buffy couldn't take it much longer. She went into the nursery, gently placing William back into his crib, then heading over to Spike. "I needed both hands."

Spike laughed when she wrapped her arms around his waist, planting a firm kiss on his mouth. He pulled her closer, slipping his tongue inside to massage it with hers.

They both pulled away when breathing became an issue, touching their foreheads together in pure bliss.

"So, what are your plans for today?" he asked her, breaking the silence.

"I only have one thing that I need to do, then I'm all yours."

Spike grinned; he really liked the sound of that.

* * *

Buffy entered the diner, a smile in place as she headed over to her boss.

"You're late, Anne. Where's your uniform?"

She slapped her nametag down in front of him. "First of all, my name is Buffy. I had to burn the uniform; the smell was really starting to get to me. I'm sure you won't miss it. Second of all, I quit." Buffy walked away, leaving him to stare after her in shock. She saw Lisa in the back, giving the girl a wave as she met Spike by the front door. She grabbed his shirt and planted a hard kiss on his lips, knowing that Lisa was practically burning holes in the back of her head, but Buffy could care less. She was finally done with that place. "Let's get out of here."

Spike didn't need to be told twice. He took her hand in his and led her out of the diner, hoping to never have to see it again.

* * *

Back at the apartment, Buffy was busy telling Giles about her sudden change in plans. He knew how upset she was over the loss of Spike and just prayed that he wouldn't give her a hard time, but he seemed to be understanding.

Spike was observing more of her apartment while he waited, mainly all of the pictures on the mantle. He picked one up and gazed at it closer. Buffy looked to be in the hospital, a newborn baby cradled in her arms. He could tell how exhausted she was, but she still managed to glow. Spike traced her delicate features with his finger, too lost in his thoughts to notice when she showed up.

"Are you okay?" she wondered.

He shook his head, placing the picture back and giving her a look. "I've missed out on so much. I missed the birth of my child, being there with you in the delivery room, taking care of you. If I had any idea, I would have been here the first chance I got."

Buffy moved closer to him. "It wasn't all that great. Apparently I broke some hands and a few noses when I was in labor, it was probably better that you weren't around."

Spike knew that she was only trying to make him feel better, but it wasn't working very well. "Things are going to be different from now on. I'm not going to miss one more moment of this child's life and when we have another one, I'll get to be there through everything."

Buffy's eyes widened. "Another one? Maybe you should slow things down, I need to make sure I'm not going to screw this kid up first."

Spike shook his head. "You're a great mum, Buffy. I can already tell, but I think it's a little too late to take things slow. I want to do right by you and the little one." He got down on one knee, pulling a black box out of his pocket and opening it to reveal an elegant diamond ring. "Buffy Anne Summers, will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

Buffy didn't know what to say, tears streaming down her face.

Spike was worried and decided to continue. "I know it's still moving fast, but we've known each other for a long time. There's so much more I can do now, things I never would have been able to if I was still a vampire. I want to share everything with you, if you'll have me."

Buffy nodded, finding that speech was difficult, but knowing he needed a voiced answer. "Yes, I'll marry you."

He was relieved and slipped the ring on her finger to find that it was a perfect fit.

Buffy gazed down at the jewel, staring up at him in wonder. "It's so beautiful. When did you even have time to get this?"

Spike rubbed the back of his neck, which was sometimes a nervous habit of his. "I always had it, actually. It belonged to my mother."

She felt more tears fall at his words. "I'll take good care of it."

He smiled. "I know you will. That ring was definitely meant for you, there's no doubt in my mind."

Buffy returned his smile, planting what was supposed to be a quick kiss on his lips, but instantly became more passionate.

Dawn chose that moment to walk into the apartment. She rolled her eyes at the display, but there was a hint of a smile on her face. "If you guys are going to be doing this every night, I think it's about time I found my own place."

They were too lost in each other to notice her there, finally pulling away when Dawn's bedroom door closed.

Buffy caressed his cheek, gazing adoringly into his eyes. "Welcome home, Spike."

**The End**

Okay, a bit too fluffy, but I felt that a nice reunion piece was needed. Just something short and sweet. Thanks to those that read and reviewed!


End file.
